Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers for holding objects within a vehicle. More specifically, a carrier for vases is disclosed securable on a vehicle seat by a seat belt.
Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,917, I disclosed a carrier or packaging container for holding flower stems inserted within a vase while being transported to the recipient. The carrier is inexpensive and easily assembled for holding a vase in place while allowing the flower stems to be placed at least partially inside the vase thereby protecting the vase and flowers as they are transported. The prior typical method of delivering flowers is to wrap the flowers within tissue paper or hold the vase separately with bubble wrap or a foam type construction.
A further need for delivering vases with flowers is for an improved means for holding the carrier in a secure manner during vehicle movements. In the event the carrier is not securely held, then it is possible the carrier may tip over thereby damaging or even ruining the flowers and/or vase. Disclosed herein is an inexpensive and easily assembled carrier designed to snugly rest against the inclined vehicle seat back while secured thereto by means of a seat belt extending across the front of the carrier. Another approach is to hold the vase with flowers within a box having a top wall with a hole through which the vase extends, such as, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,353. The top wall of the box includes perforations forming tabs that will move to grip the vase accommodating vases of outside diameters. The box has a rear panel extendable into the bight between the seat bottom and inclined seat back to hold the carrier to the seat.